


Catradora is Canon Fluff Dump

by TheNerdiestofAlys



Series: Postcanon Catradora [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catradora is CANON, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sick Adora, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdiestofAlys/pseuds/TheNerdiestofAlys
Summary: Here is where I will be posting my fluffy one-shots following Catra and Adora Post Canon.Ch 1: Post-canon. Adora gets sick for the first time since defeating Prime. Glimmer and Bow have a routine set for caring for their stubborn friend when sick. Catra is curious to how they do things.Catradora being cute. Best Friend Squad taking care of each other. In ALL CHAPTERS
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Postcanon Catradora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754368
Comments: 12
Kudos: 405





	1. The First Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fanfiction I have written in almost ten years, be gentle to me!!!  
> Not Beta'd, do not own She-Ra. I love Catra and Adora!
> 
> Chapter One: Post-canon. Adora gets sick for the first time since defeating Prime. Glimmer and Bow have a routine set for caring for their stubborn friend when sick. Catra is curious to how they do things. 
> 
> Catradora being cute. Best Friend Squad taking care of each other.

The Best Friend Squad are in the former war room having a Fright Zone/ Scorpion Queendom rehabilitation meeting with the other princesses when it starts. Scorpia had brought some old Kingdom of Scorpions castle blueprints with her from her efforts in the Fright Zone. Hordak and Entrapta brought up a hologram of the current state of Hordak’s former fortress. They were all sitting around seeing what should be salvaged, what should be scraped away. 

Bow was in the middle of lamenting that his Dads would kill him if he let them get rid of anything from the old throne rooms when Adoa let out a muffled sneeze. Bow stopped mid word and his head swung around to face Adora who was sitting diagonal to him next to Glimmer. Glimmer was also staring wide eyed down at the blonde who rubbed her nose after her sneeze. The other princesses jockeyed their gazes between the three. Scorpia met her eyes with a shrug. Mermista groans.

“Well, we’re done for the week now.” She moans as she lays her cheek on the long table. 

Bow rushes around the table and grabs Adora by the shoulders. With a glance and a nod at Glimmer he whisks Adora out of the room. Catra jumps up.

“Um….why did we stop?” Scorpia asks one claw scratching her head in confusion. 

“Oh, Adora is sick.” Frosta answers.

“What? She sneezed once!” Catra protests even as she pushes in her chair and signals for Melog who was lounging by a magical fire on the other side of the room. 

“Adora has a hard time showing when she’s what she thinks of as weak. But don’t worry Bow and I have this down to a routine by now.” Glimmer sighs. 

“Actually I bet you could help! C’mere.” In a blink and flash of sparkles Glimmer crossed the table, grabbed Catra’s shoulder and transported them. Catra quickly put her head between her knees. 

“I really hate when you do that.” She bites out, ears flat against her head. Catra swivels her eyes around to see where the sparkly queen had taken her.

“Why are we in the kitchens?” She asks walking over to where Glimmer is rummaging in a cupboard. 

“Do you know how to make those ration bars you all had in the Horde?” Glimmer asks ignoring her question and walking with an armful of ingredients over to one of the castle staff.

“Um, why?” Catra asks, thrown off by the question. Glimmer stops then and assesses Catra who crosses her arms uncomfortable with the Queen’s attention like this.

“What...what was it like for you two in the Horde when you got sick?” Catra blinked.

“We didn’t. Or no, we weren’t allowed? You had to hide it.”

“Did you and Adora care for each other? Or like cover for each other?” Glimmer asked once the kitchen staff member started getting out bowls. 

“Yeah, we’d laugh over each other’s coughs and pair up for sparing to go easy on each other. At night one of us stayed up, looked out just in case…” Catra trails off. Glimmer nods. 

“When Adora gets sick she doesn’t like to show it, she’ll go and go and until she drops. Not long after...after the Battle of Brightmoon,” Glimmer blushes tripping over her words at the sour memory, “she got really sick. It was really scary. Ever since then Bow and I well we have a routine of what to do for her.” Catra takes this in. Of course, Adora doesn’t show being sick. She was a pain when they were sick in the Horde. But they didn’t get sick that often.

“How often does Adora get sick?”

“Um a lot. You guys were pretty isolated in the Fright Zone. You never were exposed to other people and their germs. When Adora came here she basically had no immunity to what a lot of all of us grew up catching.” Catra nodded again. Her own body was more resilient to getting sick, not to mention once she became Force Captain she interacted with the world a lot more. But Adora, Adora hadn’t. Catra hummed to herself. 

“And the ration bars?” She says again. Glimmer gives her a soft smile then. 

“Her stomach is really sensitive when she’s sick. It was Bow’s idea to try to make the food she grew up on. It’s the only thing she tends to be able to keep down.” A slow blush makes its way up Catra’s face as a memory of sneaking ration bars for each other when one of them was injured or sick surfaces in her mind. 

“She always wants the grey ones. Do you know if we are making them right?” Glimmer gestures to where some basic ingredients for a protein infused granola cakelike bar are being mixed by the kitchen staff. 

“Yeah, that’s...that’s about it.” Catra says, never having paid too close attention to how the bars were made.

“Great!” Glimmer claps her hands. “Now let’s go check up on her, these will be ready in a little bit.” Catra tries to backpedal away from the sparkling girl in front of her but isn’t fast enough when Glimmer grabs a hold of her tail.

A few agonizingly disorienting moments later she blinks at the surroundings of Adora’s and her room. Adora is sitting on her bed glaring up at Bow who’s waving his arms about in exasperation.

“It was one sneeze!”

“Humor me then, take a nap.”

“But we are supposed to be planning…”

“It can wait. All of it can wait.” Catra saw Melog sitting at the foot of the bed. When they noticed Catra they let out a happy mewl. It brought Bow and Adora’s attention to the newcomers. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra says with a smirk as she walks over to the bed. She jumps a little and lands next to Adora bouncing. Elbow on her knee she puts her chin in her hand. 

“Sooo,” she draws out, “you’re sick.” And as she says it she takes stock of Adora. Her face is a little flushed and there is a slight wheeze to her breathing that only she and Melog can probably hear. 

“I’m not sick!” Adora squawks which devolves into a small coughing fit. Catra raises her eyebrow. Before Adora can say anything Catra reaches up and undoes Adora’s hair. As she takes the pins out of the ridiculous poof she steps behind Adora sitting at the top of the bed. Once Adora’s hair is done Catra pulls her back, nails scraping at Adora’s scalp in small circles. A low rumble starts in Catra’s chest against Adora’s back and Melog adjusts so their head sits on Adora’s lap. Adora moans at the scratching and it devolves into a yawn.

“Cheater.” She grumbles to Catra but her eyes begin to droop. Catra chuckles. Bow and Glimmer’s mouths are agape. 

“You’re magic.” Bow whispers. Catra bristles but doesn’t move from where Adora is quickly nodding off against her. Glimmer stifles a giggle. 

“We’ll leave you alone and be back with dinner.” She whispers and in a dusting of glittery light her and Bow are gone. Catra rolls her eyes before focusing on the small congested snores coming from Adora. Catra smiles. She couldn’t stop purring now if she wanted to. 

Catra is awoken from a light doze when Adora starts to thrash in her sleep. Catra blinks awake, not quite fast enough to catch a fist as it flies into her nose. She squawks and rubs her nose. Melog makes a noise from their spot at the foot of the bed where they lay on Adora’s feet keeping them still. A low whine starts in the back of Adora’s throat. Catra notes the sweat in Adora’s hair and the heat rolling off of her in waves. 

“Of course, you never do anything in halves, do you Adora.” Catra mutters under her breath as she sits up more in the bed, cradling Adora in her embrace. 

“Melog, go get Sparkles and Arrow Boy.” She whispers as she moves Adora’s hair out of her face. Melog jumps off the bed and out the bedroom door. Immediately Adora’s legs start thrashing in the blankets. 

“Adora! Adora!” Catra hisses shaking her shoulder. With a gasp Adora wakes.

“Catra?!” Adora’s eyes are clouded by fever and wide. She gasps in air.

“Hey...hey it's okay.” Catra caresses her face. Tears gather in the corners of Adora’s eyes. 

“You didn’t wake up. I was holding you on Prime’s ship and She-Ra couldn’t heal you. You didn’t wake up!” Adora sobs and curls her fingers into Catra’s shirt, burying her face in her abdomen. 

“Adora, hey look at me.” Catra pushes Adora up by her shoulders. Adora hiccups.

“Hey I’m okay see. She-Ra... _ you _ did heal me. I’m right here, remember. Now calm down. You need to breathe.” Catra rubs Adora’s arm before running her hand down to meet Adora’s and intertwining their fingers. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Catra notes the golden pink light refracting off the waterfall in the bedroom.

“Think you can stay awake? I sent Melog to get Glimmer and Bow, they will have dinner with them I bet.” She says. 

“Don’t think I could sleep if I wanted to.” Adora shivers, her sweat soaked shirt exposed to the air. 

“Here let me get you some pajamas. Take those off.” Catra says wiggling out from under Adora and to the ornate wardrobe. Adora sits up and takes off her shirt and leggings. Catra pulls out a light breathable pajamas shirt and pants and brings them back to the bed. 

“Thanks Catra.” Adora says her face not only flushed from fever. Heat rises in Catra’s cheeks.

“It’s just pajamas relax.” Adora smiles.

“Not just for that.” Catra averts her eyes.

“Whatever. How are you feeling? Your fever seems pretty high.” Catra steps forward putting her hand on Adora’s forehead. Adora closes her eyes and leans into the touch. Just then Melog, Glimmer, and Bow come into the room. Glimmer holds a covered tray and Bow a tower of blankets and pillows. Catra’s tail twitches. 

“What are you doing?” She asks eyeing the two Brightmoon residents. 

“Dinner! And sleepover materials.” Glimer answers happily. Catra blushes remembering and Glimmer smiles, catching Catra’s eye and she thinks she’s remembering too. 

“Sleepover?” She asks. 

“Yeah!” Bow exclaims setting down his burden. “Adora doesn’t sleep well alone when she’s sick.” He pronounces and Adora blushes crimson. Catra can’t help but smile softly at her. Bow notices.

“Wait! Did you two cuddle in the Horde?!” He exclaims stars in his eyes. Catra immediately backtracks.

“What?! No...none of your business Arrow Boy!” She screeches causing Glimmer and Adora to laugh sending Adora into another coughing fit. Catra’s ears flatten and she rubs a hand on Adora’s back. 

“Ah here!” Glimmer pulls a vial out of her pocket.

“It’s some medicine from the healing bay. Should help you sleep without coughing or nightmares.” She proclaims happily. 

“Thanks Glimmer.” Adora takes the medicine and Glimmer unveils the Brightmoon Castle Kitchen’s attempt at grey ration bars. Catra can’t help but laugh. 

“I can’t believe you crave these when sick.” She says picking up one and taking a bite. 

“They reminded me of you.” Adora whispered eyes lowered. Catra melts and breaks off a bit holding it out to Adora’s mouth for her to take. They both are bushing crimson and break eye contact when Glimmer and Bow bow coo at them.

“Awww!” Catra pouts until the others continue eating, Melog bumps their head against Catra’s and joins them on the floor. 

The four of them finish eating and after Adora starts yawning Glimmer and Bow set up their blankets and pillows. Catra curls up under the covers pulling Adora close to her by the waist on their bed. They lay in the dark forehead to forehead listening to the even breaths of their friends. 

“You sure you want to stay in the bed tonight? I could get you sick.” Adora whispers sleepily. Catra sighs. 

“Stupid. I’m not going anywhere.” Catra says and leans in to give Adora’s forehead a small kiss. Adora smiles and curls under Catras chin and they fall asleep tangled from head to toe in each other. 

As the light spills in the windows in the morning Adora blinks awake feeling a lot better, her chest is less congested and she didn’t have a single nightmare. Though she’s sure her friends will keep her in bed today anyway. She watches the light play across Catra’s face and smiles. Well, maybe that’ll be okay. Adora closes her eyes content to lay in her girlfriend’s arms a while longer. 


	2. Chapter 2: Scars to Your Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has scars from freeing Catra from Prime's hold. This shows when catra discovers the scar and then a sweet post canon moment inspired by artwork Noell posted on Twitter of the two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up getting a little steamy, nothing overt but if the thought of them having sexy thoughts weirds you out or reference to past sex. Move along!

Catra was used to roaming the ship now. She had stopped looking over her shoulder, expecting a clone to be standing over her. And though still hesitant when she saw Adora with Glimmer and Bow she was making progress in their group too. What did Arrow Boy call them again? The Best Friend Squad. It’s a process. 

Glimmer was surprisingly the easiest to be around of the trio. They poked fun at each other non-stop and somehow it made Catra feel at ease. She had just been with Glimmer who somehow once again was on dinner duty with Wrong Hordak, when she’d asked where Adora was. Glimmer had said she’d gone back to the supply room with Bow. Catra moved down Darla’s halls until she spotted the supply room, door open. 

As she stepped up to the door she saw Adora sitting on a crate, her shirt removed, and her sports bra. She holds her white shirt up to her chest and leans forward onto her knees facing away from the doorway. Bow stands inspecting her back. Adora let out a low hiss of pain. Catra’s ears flatten to her head at the noise. 

Bow straightens, sighing. 

“They’re healing, slowly. You keep opening them back up, you need to be more careful, Adora.” Bow reaches into a box next to Adora’s hip and Catra sees them, five horizontal wounds across Adora’s back. They’re deep and oozing. The skin around them is inflamed. One weeps blood and pus. 

A flash of memory assaults Catra. Back on Prime’s ship. Her hand moving without her consent, her claws extending and digging into Adora’s flesh. She almost loses her lunch on the hallway floor. The sound of her gagging causes Bow and Adora to look up. 

“Catra!” Adora squeaks jumping up before wincing. Bow looks between them before raising his hands and side stepping toward the door. 

“I’ll let you two talk.” He mumbles before rushing out into the hallway. Catra swallows the bile in her mouth. She takes a step into the room. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispers. Her tail is coiled around her leg, she hugs her torso. 

“It wasn’t you Catra. Prime did this!” 

“With my hands. Why were you hiding this from me!” She yells. Adora steps toward her reaching out her free hand not holding up her shirt. When Catra doesn’t move away she grabs one of Catra’s hands in her own. 

“After the chip, after I finally got you back. You were finally starting to look happy again. I see you tease Glimmer and you’re leaving your room. I was scared if you saw, you’d pull away from us….from me again.” Catra squeezes her eyes shut. 

“It...it isn’t fair.” She whimpers. Adora pulls on her hand and they both sit on the crate. 

“I...I don’t know what to say to fix this Catra.” Adora squeezes her hand. Catra lets out a breath. 

“How come when you turned into She-Ra you weren’t healed?” Catra says turning to face Adora. Adora grunts. 

“Yeah figured that out the unfun way. Any injury I suffer while She-Ra is healed either when I transform or something I don’t know. It baffles everyone. But when I’m...me those injuries stay. They heal just like any other. They might disappear while I’m She-Ra but when I’m Adora there they are.” Catra is quiet and Adora tries not to fidget. Let her process. 

“So Bow’s been cleaning you up?” Catra says with a sniff. She stands letting go of Adora’s hand. When Adora's hand starts to chase after her own, Catra’s tail winds around her palm. Catra stares down at Adora’s back. The three gashes are deep. 

“Yeah. I still managed to get them infected though.” Adora blushes. Catra sighs.

“Of course you did, stupid.”

“Yeah, I know.” Adora looks over her shoulder. Catra looks away heat in her cheeks. They are quiet again as Catra picks up the ointment Bow had been applying and tries to finish the job. Under her fingertips Adora’s muscles tense and twitch at her touch, rolling under her skin. When she gets to the deepest scratch Adora hisses. Catra's ears flatten. 

"I'm sorry, Adora." Adora grunts, her fist twisting the shirt at her chest. 

"You don't need to apologize Catra, as far as I'm concerned you didn't do this. And even if you did I've given you plenty of scars too." Her voice lowers as she speaks. 

"It's not even that I gave you the wounds. It's that it wasn't even my choice, I didn't get to decide if I wanted to hurt you. And then even worse I knew I didn't want to. Not anymore." Adora grabs Catra’s hand again. 

“I forgive you Catra. For everything. I didn’t get to say it before, but I do.” Catra sniffles. 

“Agh! I’m so done crying!” Adora smiles through glassy eyes. 

“That’s what we are fighting for, no more reasons to cry.” Catra shakes her head.

“Okay Adora, whatever you say. Let’s wrap this up and go see if Wrong Hordak was able to stop Glimmer from setting the kitchen on fire.” She says rolling her eyes. The blonde smiles and lets her wrap her injuries. From then on It’s Catra every night who checks the wounds, wraps them each night. Adora knows the guilt follows her but hopes this helps. Bow never mentions the night but never offers to help Adora again so she thinks he must understand too. 

*** ***

The night was warm. Though Catra supposed they had Darla to thank for that. Glimmer had proclaimed full control of the thermostat within hours of the Best Friend Squad leaving Etheria once more. Ever since the ship was always at a comfortable temperature. However, when your girlfriend was a literal furnace, you sort of wished for Glimmer to suck it up and put on a jacket or tell Bow to wear an actual shirt.   
In the room they had taken on for themselves Adora sits on the twin bed, not much larger than the one they’d shared in the Fright Zone, a datapad in her hands. She yawns. Catra smiles leaning on the doorway. Melog waltzes in tail curling about Catra before shrinking and leaping onto Adora’s stomach. She lets out an oomph of surprise. Catra giggles. 

“Don’t work too hard there Princess.” Adora sets down the datapad and scratches behind Melog’s ears. Catra fully enters the room and sits on the bed.

“I was just going over our communications with the High Council of Gnot. I want to make sure we don’t offend anyone when we arrive planetside.” She says smiling. 

“We won’t be planetside for two more days. I think you can sleep on it.” Catra smirks. 

“Sorry, didn’t realize the time.” Adora says gently scooping Melog off her lap and standing. 

Catra watches her girlfriend take out her ponytail letting her gold blonde hair brush her shoulders. She, then, casually pulls her dumb jacket and shirt off in one fell swoop, giving Catra a perfect demonstration of the muscles in her back. Catra’s eyes shift along Adora’s back catching, as they always do, on the scars that start under her bra before climbing down her ribcage. Catra stands coming up behind her and places her fingertips gently on the scars. Adora stills. 

“I forget they’re there.” Adora whispers. 

“I don’t. I never will.” Catra whispers letting her hand fall. She turns around and begins stripping for bed as well. Adora turns and winds her arms around Catra’s waist letting her chin slot onto her shoulder. 

“You know, I have other scars you’ve given me since then? And those I remember.” Adora grabs one of Catra’s hands and brings it to the small of her back. Two small knicks create raised bumps under Catra’s fingertips. 

“These are from the first night back in Brightmoon. You tore my shirt off. Every time I feel them I think of you. Think of wanting you to touch me again.” Adora whispers into her ear. Catra’s face heats. 

“You Dummy.” She swats at Adora causing her to laugh. Once they both strip down to their undergarments the two girls lay on their bed and Adora pulls the light blanket over both of them. Melog curls at their feet. Their legs intertwine. 

“Goodnight Adora.”

“Love you Catra.” Adora whispers and a soft pur fills the bedroom.

“Love you too.” Catra says and pulls Adora closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short and sweet! Will have a full fledge post canon fic starting soon so look out for that! WIll link here when I have the first chapter up! These little oneshots will be posted sort of at random so thanks for reading!


	3. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Best Friend Squad is on the tail end of one of their magic restoring missions. Everyone is tired. They have one more planet before they go home, what could go wrong?

Adora stood on the ramp up to Darla with Catra, Glimmer, and Bow waving to the gathered people of Silot, the latest in the string of planets She-Ra had brought magic back to. In the year after the defeat of Horde Prime the group had developed a system. This was of course because of Catra who absolutely refused to go back into space on the idea of “winging it”   
Best Friend Squad style or not. Instead Catra had spoken with Entrapta who configured a way to use Horde Prime’s ships still in orbit around Etheria as satellites allowing for long range interstellar communications. Which is how Etheria reconnected with the Star Siblings. 

The siblings were already well versed in space travel and could help the Etherians work out a travel plan. It was also decided that the foursome would only go for a few months before returning to Etheria for the remainder of the year. Glimmer was still Queen and Etheria will still need She-Ra so they decided to break up their trips. As they headed off Entrapta sent them updates with the space tech she was creating using the now fully accessible files from Prime’s ships and the First One’s ruins. She said in a few years she’d be able to cut space travel down allowing for more time Etheria side and less time meandering through the stars planet to planet. 

As it was the group were one more planetary stop away from returning to Etheria. After waving goodbye to the residents of Silot they all walk onto the bridge of Darla. 

“What’s the next planet on the list Bow?” Glimmer asks before hiding a yawn behind her fist. 

Bow walks to the console and pulls up a screen. 

“Hmm an old planet, Its the crystal planet we got fuel crystals from when we were on our way to rescue Catra last time. Entrapta and Tallstar seem to think if the magic is awoken in the planet more of those crystals can grow making for more fuel for everyone.”

“And more arguing.” Catra mumbles. Another discovery of interplanetary travel was interplanetary politics. And though it surprised her, everyone thought Catra was the best suited to navigate the political waters for Etheria. Glimmer going so far as to name her a Royal Interplanetary Regent of Etheria. The announcement leading to a small but raucous party aboard Darla. Catra flourished in her position but the talking in circles of interplanetary politics always had her rolling her eyes. Adora reached out and squeezed her hand. 

“Let’s just get the planet up to standards again magic wise. Then we can worry about politics when we are back on Etheria okay?” She asks and Catra smiles and as she studies Adora’s face she begins to frown again. Politics not on her mind but the dark circles under Adora’s eyes and the paleness of her face. The faint freckles you hardly ever notice against her skin standing out in stark register. 

“Are you okay to heal the planet? You look tired Princess.” She says lifting her free hand to cup Adora’s face. Adora leans into the touch. 

“I’m fine. I’m only a little tired. We all are. But soon we can head home.” Catra gives her a weak smile. 

“Alright but maybe we skip any partying tonight and go to bed early?” Catra offers instead of arguing with Adora. Adora seeing the olive branch in the suggestion nods. 

“Alright.”

“We should be planet side by morning.” Bow says arm around Glimmer who also yawns. 

“Maybe we should all call it an early night.” The pink and purple queen suggests rubbing her eyes. 

“Good idea.” Bow mumbles throwing an arm around Glimmer. Adora smiles. 

“Darla wake the crew before we enter the planet's atmosphere.” She says and grabs Catra’s hand.

“Acknowledged administrator Adora.” Darla replies and the foursome make their ways to their rooms. Catra and Adora wave off Bow and Glimmer at the entrance to their room. Once inside Catra shakes her head at Melog who’s form is stretched out across their mattress. 

“Hey lazy move over.” She gripes poking the alien cat on the nose. Mlog meows before sitting up. One of their ears twitches and they narrows their eyes at Catra. Catra sighs but nods. Melog rubs their head against their arm and gradually shrinks to the size of a small kitten. 

“They want to sleep up on the pillows with us.” Catra says when she sees Adora watching with a smile softly forming on her face. In the overhead lighting of their bunkroom the shadows on her face seem deeper and darker than they did on the bridge. Catra’s ears lower in a rare open expression of worry. Adora shifts and walks to where they keep their clothes. 

“I told you, I’m okay really. I just want to sleep and do this and go home.” And Catra can’t help but feel warmth grow in her hearing Adora express her wants so flippantly. It’s something they’ve been working on, Adora allowing selfish desires. Even as base ones as the want to sleep in her bed in the castle in Brightmoon. Adora peels off her jacket and leggings as well as taking down her hair and stripping the skintight shirt off her. She slips into a tank and flowy shorts. When she turns around Catra has done the same, though her sleep attire is more form fitting. Catra sits on the bed and extends a hand to Adora. She takes it and lets Catra pull her into her arms on the bed. It isn’t long before Adora feels Catra purring. 

“Cheater.” She mumbles as sleep begins to drag her eyelids down. Catra chuckles. 

“You said you wanted to sleep just close your eyes Adora.” And as Melog settles in their kitten form just above their heads and adds their own purring she can’t help but obey. 

Adora feels like she’d only just closed her eyes when Darla’s voice echoes in their bunkroom. 

“Administrator Adora and Catra and Melog, we have reached the planet’s atmosphere.” The calm robotic voice intones. Adora scrunches her eyes and sits up slowly. Catra whines in the back of her throat. Aora chuckles. 

“Come on. Let’s get dressed.” Catra grumbles the entire time and only complies with leaving the bunk when Adora threatens to have She-Ra carry her to the bridge bridal style. She’s still pouting arms crossed when the two of them meet Bow on the bridge. 

“Glimmer taking her time?” Adora asks around a yawn. Bow rolls his eyes. 

“I already told Darla to wake her in ten. She’ll be out before we land.” They ignore the grumbled complaints of unfairness from Catra. Adoa walks over to the viewing window as they come through the atmosphere and sets eyes on the barren planet once more. 

“It’s so empty.” Catra says as she leans on Adora’s shoulder.

“Beneath there’s more. I think once we’ve returned the magic it will actually be a breathtaking crystalloid planet.” Bow says on her other side. Their viewing is interrupted by Glimmer walking out her hair all ruffled. 

“Wow Sparkles that’s quite the do.” Glimmer glares.

“No one lives here. I don’t have to be Queen Glimmer extraplanetary ambassador today.” She grumbles. Bow and Adora chuckle.

“Permission to initiate landing sequence Administrator Bow.” Darla says interrupting the group. 

“Granted Darla.” Bow answers and the ship settles without a bump on a slate of rock. 

“At least the air here is breathable. I don’t feel like squeezing into those suits again so soon.” Catra says. Bow pouts thinking of her cute helmet safely stored in the cargo bay. Glimmer pats his arm. As the bay doors open the foursome exit the ship. 

“Does this planet have a heart?” Catra asks as she surveys the bare horizon. Adora shakes her head. 

“If it does I can’t sense it. It’s buried too deep.” Glimmer nods her agreement. 

“I can sense magic from the crystals but nothing concentrated like the heart would be.” Adora steps forward. 

“Well then I guess here is as good as anywhere else then.” She walks forward a bit further away from Darla and stretches out her hand. 

“For the Honour of Grayskull!” And with a bright flash She-Ra stands before them, almost too bright on the grey planet. Catra meets her eyes and they share a smile. 

“Ready when you are Princess.” She says and She-Ra nods. With a breath she lifts her sword above her head before bringing it down and piercing the rock. A shockwave seems to roll from Adora outward. Darla shakes a bit behind them and the rest of the Best Friend Squad brace for the feeling, expecting it now after several planets. The bright light from Adora’s magic causes Catra to lift her arm and shield her eyes against She-Ra’s light. The glow settles and she lowers her arm. She-Ra stands with both hands on the hilt of her sword the end buried in the ground. Waves of rainbow light pulsate from her and the sword. 

Soon enough a rumbling begins and Catra braces herself. Across the rocky landscape huge formations of crystal begin to jut forward out of the rock. Pinks and blues, purples and greens. They break forth and emit their own glowing light. The landscape is quickly changed, a rainbow of crystal formations changing the shape of the horizon. Glimmer and Bow step up next to Catra. 

“Can you use it yet?” Catra asks. Over time the group had devised a way to tell when a planet’s magic was restored enough by She-Ra for her to disengage. If Glimmer can sketch a rune, the magic is stable enough for Adora to step back and let the planet finish healing on its own. 

Glimmer raises her fingers and begins to draw a circle in the air. Purple sparkles follow as the rune forms in the air. She nods. 

“Okay Adora! All good!” Bow calls out. But She-Ra doesn’t move. The other three share a slightly concerned look.

“Adora.” Glimmer calls out tentatively. As she does streaks of bright crystal begin to web out from She-Ra’s sword changing the rock itself into crystal as it spreads. And Adora crashes to her knees hands still holding onto the sword hilt. 

“Adora!” Catra calls out and begins to run to her. “Adora, let go!” She says as she slides to her knees beside her. Adora’s eyes shining with She-Ra’s power meet Catra’s. She’s straining as she pants through gritted teeth. 

“I can’t!” Another pulse of power is emitted from the sword and Adora’s back arches as she screams in pain. Light bursting from her eyes and mouth. 

“Adora!” Catra grabs at Adora’s hands trying to forcefully pry them from the sword. Behind her Bow gasps.

“Catra stop! Look at her hands!” Catra removes her claws ignoring the blood she’s drawn with her claws in desperation and sees that the crystalization has begun creeping up Adora’s fingers. 

“What’s happening!?” Catra yells over Adora’s continuous screams. Blood has begun to leak from Adora’s nose. 

“The planet doesn’t have a heart!” Glimmer yells suddenly in understanding. 

“What?” Catra yells heart hammering.

“The planet doesn’t have a heart, it’s trying to turn She-Ra into its heart!”

“No!” Ice trickles down Catra’s spine. She stands and gently caresses Adora’s face. She can’t see her eyes anymore through the light. 

“No! Adora we promised. You will stay here with me. You love me! And I love you!” It’s a groan she’s answered with.

“C...tra.” Tears stream down Catra’s face. 

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Catra looks up at Bow and Glimmer. Bow looks to Glimmer. 

“Can you sever her connection to the planet?” Glimmer frowns. 

“I have an idea. It’s a blocking spell, a defense to block against other magicians. But I don’t know what it will do to Adora or She-Ra.”

“Will she live?” Catra cuts in. Glimmer nods. 

“It’s not a deadly spell and in normal circumstances eventually wears off.” Adora slumps, her larger form crashing into Catra. Bow grabs her shoulders helping Catra take the weight. The crystallization is creeping over her hands almost to her wrists. 

“Now!” Catra screams. Glimmer nods swiftly tracing complicated runes into the air and muttering. She locks eyes with Catra who nods and releases the spell. It cloaks Adora in purple. She screams again before a blast throws them all back. 

Catra comes to on her back. She groans before snapping her eyes open and sitting up quickly. 

“Adora!” She calls out and sees the form of her girlfriend , no longer transformed as She-Ra lying out on the rock like a broken doll. Her limbs are askew and her hair out of its ridiculous ponytail. Catra crawls shakily towards her. There’s no sign of the creeping crystal on her hands and the sword has disappeared with She-Ra. Adora’s face is white and her cheeks sunken in. The circles under her eyes are deep. Catra cups her cheek. Small puffs of breath meet her hand as she does. 

“Adora, please wake up.” She whispers. Adora’s eyelids flutter and barely open. 

“Catra.” Its the barest of whispers. 

“I’m here. I’m here.”

“‘M...tir’d.” Catra gulps back a sob of relief. 

“It’s alright baby, you can sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up alright?” She whispers rubbing her thumb across Adora’s cheekbone. Adora’s eyes are pale with exhaustion. 

“K.” And her eyes slip back closed. As they do Bow staggers to them holding Glimmer up over his shoulders. 

“Did it work?” He croaks. Catra nods. 

“She’s okay. Or she’s alive and she will be?” She meets their eyes and Bow nods. 

“Let’s get her back on Darla, there’s some medical equipment Entrapta put on board.” Glimmer says leaning against Bow. Catra calls out in her mind and from Darla Melog comes bounding. Their mane is shivering and dark betraying the fright Catra has felt. They nuzzle into Adora.

_ She is alright. Her spirit is exhausted, she needs rest.  _

Catra nods and lifts Adora onto Melogs back. She keeps her prone form steady and the group heads back aboard Darla. 

Bow and Catra maneuver Adora from Melog’s back onto her and Catra’s bed as gently as possible. Glimmer sits on the foot of the bunk still breathing heavy from the spell she cast on Adora. 

Adora’s eyelids flutter.

“Catra?” she rasps. Catra climbs up next to her on the bunk.

“Hey I’m here.” Adora makes eye contact briefly before succumbing again to sleep. Bow throws their blanket over the two of them. 

The next few days take on a pattern as Darla floats in space just outside the planet’s atmosphere. Adora sleeps waking briefly always calling out for Catra, who answers with purr and sometimes water or food. It continues this way until the fifth day.

Adora’s eyes blink open, they feel like sandpaper and as though they weigh a ton. Her vision is fuzzy and she groans. 

“Adora?” Catra cups Adora’s cheek. Adora focuses on Catra’s face as best she can. She tries to lift her hand to cup Catra’s but it shakes and Catra has to catch it before it falls to the bed. 

“Catra. Wha’ happen’d?” She slurs out, her mouth feels awkward and she can’t quite get the words out right. Tears start to pool in Catra’s eyes. 

“The planet tried to turn you into its heart.” Flashes of memory come to Adora. Being unable to let go of the sword and a burning pain through her veins. Not being able to feel her hands. 

“Are you okay?” She manages and Catra chokes on a laugh. 

“Idiot. Yes I’m fine. I’m more worried about you. How are you feeling?” Adora screws up her eyebrows as she assesses her body.

“I’m...so tired.” She answers on a sigh. Catra’s smile is weak but she nods. 

“Yeah, Sparkles said its called Magic depletion. She said for other princesses they’d need to recharge with their runestone.”

“I don’t have a runestone” Adora mumbles. Catra nods. 

“But you are connected to Etheria. We were waiting until you were more stable and then we’ll take you there. Hopefully that will help.” Adora, nodded it was a sound plan. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep? I can wake you for dinner?” Catra says sitting on the side of the bed, Adora wants to stay awake, she really does. 

“Okay. Don’t let me sleep past dinner okay? I want to see Glim and Bow.” Catra nods. 

“Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” Catra lets Adora weakly pull her down beside her and she nuzzles into her shoulder. 

“Always Princess.” Catra whispers before she begins to purr and lightly run her claws through her hair until her breaths slow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for my late upload. This summer was extra crappy. Not only dealing with the pandemic in the US right now but my wife's friend was shot and killed in a BLM riot. And then my father had a seizure and when he fell got a major traumatic brain injury so I moved in with my parents in another state for a month to help out. Life is still crazy but I have energy to write fic again! Also go check out my two new She-Ra fics, a post s5 fic and a college AU with a twist. 
> 
> Ciao

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> More fluff to come!


End file.
